extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme CAW Wrestling Episode 15 (2k)
Extreme CAW Wrestling Episode 15 is the fifteenth episode of Extreme CAW Wrestling. Info Matches * ECW announces the next CPV, Bad Company * Mastodon def Hale ** Metaphor appeared after the match and attacked Mastodon. Wesley Underhook tried to run to the ring, only to be stopped by Hale. * Backstage, Torq Michaels encountered Chad and told Chad that he had a match later in the night. * Dixie def Ava Dawn ** During the match, Heartbreak Hailey appeared on the stage to distract Ava Dawn. * Torq Michaels talked to Donald Sinclair in his office. * Chi-Town Slide (Biggs Smith & Taye Williams) def Chad (2 on 1 Handicap Match) ** After the match, Nanook of the North came to the ring to attack Chi-Town Slide. Papu Papu came to the ring to assist Nanook of the North. * Eric Simpson interviews Devin Foolhardy * Gas-O © def Prototype (ECW Hardcore Championship match) ** During the match, Yoshiharu Kitari was knocked out backstage by Sermon Bundy. ** After the match, Sermon came down to the ring, while Gas-O was distracted, Prototype hit him with a chair before both Sermon and Prototype beat down Gas-O * Eric Simpson interviews Abraham Little * Liandrin def Hatori Honso * Heartbreak Hailey encountered Chad in the locker room * Devin Foolhardy & Eric Samoyd (W/Kimberly Paige) def Mark Brandle & Abraham Little (Tag Team Match) ** After the match, Samoyd hit Foolhardy with an SKO. * Brent def Colossus ** After the match, Tank appeared on the titantron and challenged Brent to a match at Bad Company. * The Disciples of Apocalypse (Torq Michaels, Scott Slyke & JP Requirement) def Tyrant, Shant & John Wayne Glover (6-Man Hardcore Elimination Tornado Tag Match) ** During the match, Wesley Underhook attacked Tyrant backstage. ** Shant was eliminated by Torq Michaels ** John Wayne Glover was eliminated by JP Requirement *** Tyrant returned after the match and fought against the DOA. Previous Episode * D-League: Episode 10 * Episode: Episode 14 Next Episode * D-League: Episode 11 * Episode: Episode 16 Trivia * This was the first episode to premier live on YouTube. * The show had a new intro due to copyright restrictions on the old one. * Mastodon's picked up his first win since Episode 17 of the original series of ECW. * Hale suffered his first singles loss. * Chad had his arm bandaged due to an injury he sustained on the previous episode. * Mick McMichaels mentioned the ECW Wiki. Goofs/Errors See Also List of ECW Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tyrant/Appearances Category:JP Requirement/Appearances Category:Scott Slyke/Appearances Category:Torq Michaels/Appearances Category:The Disciples of Apocalypse/Appearances Category:Hale/Appearances Category:Mastodon/Appearances Category:Eric Samoyd/Appearances Category:Devin Foolhardy/Appearances Category:Mark Brandle/Appearances Category:Abraham Little/Appearances Category:Brent/Appearances Category:Colossus/Appearances Category:Mick McMichaels/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Metaphor/Appearances Category:Wesley Underhook/Appearances Category:The Ministry of Blood/Appearances Category:Dixie/Appearances Category:Ava Dawn/Appearances Category:Donald Sinclair/Appearances Category:Donald Sinclair/Appearances (General Manager) Category:Biggs Smith/Appearances Category:Taye Williams/Appearances Category:Chi-Town Slide/Appearances Category:Nanook of the North/Appearances Category:Papu Papu/Appearances Category:Prototype/Appearances Category:Gas-O/Appearances Category:Yoshiharu Kitari/Appearances Category:Sermon Bundy/Appearances Category:Eric Simpson/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Hatori Honso/Appearances Category:Liandrin/Appearances Category:Heartbreak Hailey/Appearances Category:Chad/Appearances Category:Kimberly Paige/Appearances (Manager) Category:Kimberly Paige/Appearances Category:Tank/Appearances Category:Shant/Appearances Category:John Wayne Glover/Appearances